Code Xanadu
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: This is the Code Lyoko: Reloaded series told from my OC Solana's POV; Solana has just started attending Kadic Academy and is now one of the Lyoko Warriors, but she has a secret that only she herself knows. Please give constructive critisism.
1. Prologue Part 1

There is a world called Xanadu. It's a world that's meant to be a paradise… and our second Earth for when the planet's time has come… but that's far from happening right now.

Anyway, this virtual planet is being used for a mission called "Project Earth", and it's pretty self-explanatory (refer to the first paragraph). The people working for "Project Earth" were also working alongside "Project Carthage".

The entity that was used to be the Ultimate A.I. was named Matrix. But when Xana gained its independence, so did Matrix at the same time, since both programs were linked together. Waldo Shaeffer pleaded to the Xanadians to help him defeat the XANA virus. But the Xanadians could not intervene because Matrix is already too strong for them to handle, and if Matrix and Xana merged together, then all hell would break loose. And both Waldo and the Xanadians would both be blamed for causing Xana and Matrix to come across each other. So the Xanadians refused.

So from then on, the Xanadians fought and trained their hardest to defeat Matrix. But one day, Matrix hit a big low. He started possessing and taking people's very lives for his own so he could have an army not just of monsters. Then, he gathered all of his monsters and Taxxons (Matrix warriors), created a mega army, and forced them to charge at the core of Xanadu and The Xanadu Castle (aka the base inside Xanadu). All of the warrior's lives were either lost or possessed. Only three people managed to survive. It was a family: a mother (the Xanadu Queen), a father (the Xanadu King), and their little girl (the Xanadu Princess). The Xanadu Princess and King managed to come back to Earth. But not the queen. She was still missing on Xanadu.

Now it is their soul mission to get back the fallen Xanadu Warriors, get back the queen, and Destroy Matrix…... Once and for all.


	2. Prologue Part 2

XANADU: BEHIND THE WORLD PART 2

Solana, the Xanadu Princess, was all alone on the hellish battlefield where the Xanadu Warriors fought against Matrix's strongest and most dangerous army so far in Xanadian history. She cried like there was no tomorrow. The Princess tried to warn the Xanadu Warriors of the impending danger they were going to face, because she saw it in a vision she had. All of the warriors would die. But they didn't listen. They just went on ahead, not even listening or caring.

As Solana sobbed, a band of Taxxons decided that now was the chance to come after her. They grabbed her arms with very brute strength, and dragged her to a holding cell on one of Matrix's digital bases. Solana begged and screamed to let her go, but they didn't.

As they threw her in the dark and medieval-like cell, the Xanadu Princess soon discovered that Olivia, Solana's mother and Xanadu Queen, was in the cell as well.

"Mama!" Solana ran over to Olivia and hugged her tight. "I wanna go home!"

"I know, dear. I'm sending your father a distress signal right now." Olivia pulled out a watch- like device and pressed at a couple doo-dads and put it away. "Help's coming, Solana."

~~~ 10 minutes Later ~~~

Olivia's watch started beeping. Then a voice. "Olivia! Solana!" It was the Xanadu King, Gregory, also known as Solana's father.

"What is it, Greg?" Olivia responded quickly, but glad to hear his voice at the same time.

"I have both good news and bad news," Greg started "The good news is that I've noticed an exit in your cell."

The mother and daughter looked around aimlessly around the cell and saw the little oval shaped hole in the wall, which was facing up, covered by a steel-like force field. "We found it, father." Solana said.

"Great job."

"But what about the bad news?" Olivia asked.

"The bad news is that Taxxon guards are heading for your cell and also…." Greg paused.

"'And also what?" Olivia asked in concern.

"Only one of you can escape."

Solana and Olivia both looked at each other in melancholy.

"Solana…"

"Yes?" Solana asked in innocence.

"….. You're…. going to have to go on without me…." Olivia responded.

"What!" Solana nearly yelled. "I can't just leave you here! Mom! I'm NOT leaving without you!"

Olivia looked out into the hall nearby. The Taxxons were nearly at the cell. Then she looked back at Solana and into her eyes.

"Solana, you have to go on without me. Do it for me, okay? Everything's going to be okay." Olivia said as she pulled her daughter into an emotional hug.

"But what about you?" Solana asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go, _now_." Olivia said.

The footsteps of the Taxxons were getting louder and nearer.

"… Okay mom." Solana said.

"That's a good girl, now go! Before the force field is back on!" Olivia shooed Solana into the tunnel, which was opened with Olivia's wrist device.

As Solana surfaced up, she looked down at her mother, scared about what the Taxxons were going to do to her. Then she continued on to the surface, where her father and an Undersea Xanadu Ship was.

As the King and Princess were in the ship, returning home, Solana was still looking back at the base, as it started to become smaller. She was crying, but then wiped them off and realized what she had to do. She then had a serious, determined look on her face. Solana realized that it was her job to destroy Matrix. Free the prisoner's of Matrix's wrath, and free her mom.

"…Don't worry mom, I'll come back for you… I promise."


	3. Episode 1, Part 1: Enter Solana

_**Chapter 1, Part 1: Enter Solana**_

"_**I can't just leave you here! Mom! I'm NOT leaving without you!"**_

"_**Solana, you have to go on without me. Do it for me, okay? Everything's going to be okay."**_

"_**But what about you?"**_

"_**I'll be fine, just go, now!"**_

**I woke up in the back of my father's car. I must have dozed off again, seeing that I barely got any sleep last night. **

**That living nightmare has been haunting me since that fateful day my mom forced me to move on without her. We tried our best to try to look for her, but a month had passed, and we still had no luck. That's when my father decided to call off the search. I still think she's still alive on Xanadu somewhere, but whenever I brought up that subject, he wouldn't listen to what I had to say.**

**On top of that, we had to go to France again, but this time, longer. Much longer. Not only did my dad have to work out some family issues with an uncle that I didn't even know about, but I also have to possibly move here to Boulogne-Billancourt permanently. I wish I could be back in Narragansett, Rhode Island again.**

**Also, we've discovered that XANA has come back. We're not entirely sure how he did it, but our current theory at the moment is that a small piece of XANA managed to recreate itself. We're just not sure where of how he did so. **

"**Solana, we're here, honey." My father woke me from my thoughts. When I looked out the window, not only did I see a vague reflection of me and my frizzy hair, I also noticed we were at my Godmother, Giselle Baker's place. **

**I opened up the car door and stretched out my arms and legs, still a bit dizzy and sleepy from being in the van for hours on end, letting my skin absorb the sun.**

"**Oh my God, Solana! Greg! Hi!" I head Giselle call from the side with her two dogs Alu, a female black and white Siberian Husky, and Micki, a male German Shepherd. I found her at the front door waving to me and father. She then came outside and started hugging us. **

"**It's been far too long since we've last seen each other," Giselle said eagerly. She was right. It's been 3 years since we've last seen each other.**

**The dogs began sniffing me, as if they knew they knew me, but they weren't entirely sure. "Hey, Micki." Micki let me pet his head. I did the same to Alu, which she already knew me a little longer than Micki.**

"**Nice to see you, Giselle." Father replied. **

"**Hey, it's always nice to see my favorite father and daughter again." Giselle grinned.**

**As I began to take out the luggage from the back of the car, Giselle came up to me. "Oh honey, please, let me take these." she insisted.**

"**No, it's okay, Giselle," I said. "I can handle this."**

"**Okay, fine, just let me take some of these." Giselle took some bags and proceeded to place them inside her ornate household. I mentally sighed and carried some bags of my own. **

**Once inside, I quickly noticed the familiar interior of the gated French home. As far as I was concerned at the moment, everything was in it's correct spot, with the exception of some item placing.**

"**Your room's upstairs, Solana," Giselle said, almost scaring me a little. "You have a very nice view of most of the city. It's down the hall upstairs, and it's the last room on the right side."**

"**Thanks," I quietly mumbled.**

**I traveled up the stairs and to the final room on the right side just as Giselle told me. I opened the room and remembered it almost instantly: it was the same room I stayed in when I was younger. The room had a princess themed vibe to it, with it's glittery Wisteria veil surrounding the canopy bed and the bay window adding to the Victorian styled abode with its floral Thistle walls and ceiling which looked like a floral Lavender in the dark. There was also a desk on the other side of the bed and a closet next to the door, which was exceptionally large. **

**I set my luggage down and sat on top of the bed, leaving me and my thoughts to fill the dull silence.**

_**Well, looks like I have to start over my life, apart from Xanadu, that is. I just wish mom were here. **_

**I then took out a photo of me and my mom when I was seven. We were visiting Scarborough Beach during the summer. My mom still looked as young as ever: fair skin, heart shaped face, Azure blue hair put to the side, her hunter green eyes, and her friendly smile. People say I look just like her, apart from the fact I have chocolate brown hair with Dodger blue highlights and my father's pupiless Columbia blue eyes. **

**With every view of that picture, I kept missing her more and more. I even started tearing up a little, but shook them off.**

"**Knock, knock." Giselle knocked on my door while saying so. "You done over here yet?" **

**I had set the picture of my mom and me on the desk. **

"**Well, if you are, come down here. Me and your dad wanna talk with you." Giselle then started heading out.**

"**Oh, and Solana?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I miss her, too." Then she had left.**

**Giselle must have found out about the picture. At least she was there. **

**LATER:**

I walked down the stairs after unpacking my clothes and other necessities to find my father in the pit area of the living room while Giselle was in the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo." Giselle said casually once her eyes met with mine. "Made some Irish stew. Want some?"

"Uhm, sure." I replied. I hadn't eaten a full meal for seven hours now, so why not? And besides, Giselle's cooking always tastes good.

I brought my bowl of soup with me to the dining table and commenced to eating it. I then sensed Giselle and father coming my way to the table. They were probably going to give me the talk that was mentioned by Giselle.

"So, Solana, you know that I have to work things out with your uncle Roderick, right?" my father began.

"Yes, father." I said. _Wish he could've told me about Roderick sooner._

"And I'll be gone for some time to try to work things out with him," father presumed. 

"And that means you'll have to attend Kadic Academy." Giselle finished.

I took another sip of the stew. "What's Kadic?"

"It's a boarding school, honey," Giselle told me. "But we've made the decision to put you in as a day student."

"Don't worry, there'll be other day students like you, along with boarding school students. And it's also not that far from here, either, so it's pretty convenient traveling from here to Kadic." father droned on.

"Also," Giselle gulped down the rest of the stew. "Your cousin Ulrich, Roderick's son, will be there as well, only he's a boarding student." 

_Ulrich, _I thought to myself. _Why does that name sound so familiar? _

"I've already sent him a letter regarding the whole crisis between me and my brother." said father. 

_Crud. _

"Oh, and one more thing, Solana." Giselle spoke up, leaving the table to go upstairs. When she came back down, the held a box with a blue ribbon. 

"Here, I noticed that your taste in wardrobe was a little too dark for my tastes, so hopefully, this will help." She handed over the box to me. Too dark? But I liked dark. The current black hooded shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, blue crossed belts with fake diamonds, dark blue skinny jeans and red converse I was wearing suited me for the day. "Well? Go on ahead, try it on."

Even though I disagreed with the whole fashion thing, I agreed to try on what she had for me. 

When I came back downstairs, I was wearing a collared button-up emerald green jacket with cyan blue stripes on it, a cyan blue top underneath with International Klein blue stripes, white loose fitting shorts that reached my knees, and auburn converse shoes. 

"Aww!" Giselle giggled. "You look so cute! Hope you don't mind, but I made it myself. Do you like it?"

"Well, the shoulder on the left side is a bit baggy, but aside from that, I actually, well, kind of like it." To be honest, I could care less about the outfit, but if it made Giselle happy, I was willing to wear the outfit. 

"Oh! Perfect!" Giselle hugged me tight, with the familiar essence of my mother lingering within her. 

"You'll look so great at your new school tomorrow!" 

_Great. Not only was it public, it also had dorm students. Well, might as well suck it up and face the day of tomorrow._

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Giselle managed to take the time to take me to my new school before she went to work at the local flower shop, which wasn't until an hour later. I was also wearing the same outfit Giselle gave me. Apparently, my dad had already began tracking down my uncle Roderick, as there was a note on the dining room table saying so.

It was nearly silent in Giselle's car on the way to Kadic. Various thoughts rolled in my mind. _What's it like? Who are the people like? Is there some kind of status quo here? What's this Ulrich guy like anyway? _

"Hey, kid. It's okay to be nervous, you know." Giselle comforted. It's almost like she knew what went on in my mind. "And also, Ulrich will be waiting outside by the gates for you."

Then, the car stopped, which meant that we were here: Kadic Academy. It has very nice features to it, I will admit. I looked out the window and saw a boy, presumably my age, probably older, with brown hair placed to the side, wearing a black shirt, an army jacket, black shoes, and blue jeans. That must be him.

I then grabbed my brown sling bag and opened the car door. Well, here it is, Kadic Academy.

"Goodbye, Solana!" Giselle waved before driving away, which I exchanged a wave back.

I then walked over to the gates where the boy was. "Hey, do you happen to be Ulrich Stern, by any chance?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that this was the real guy first.

"Yeah, I am." He responded. Good, that's a relief. "And you're Solana, aren't you?"

"Yep." I responded with a calm grin. 

"So, uh, that's a nice, um, outfit there."

"You mean this?" I asked. "My godmother Giselle made it for me. It's not really the type of thing I'd wear, though."

We then started walking to the middle of the campus. 

"So, Solana, where were you originally living at anyway?" Ulrich asked.

I then explained my hometown to him.

"I see," I could tell he was listening to every word. "So, uh, were you a big fan of the whole 'home schooling' thing, or were you forced to do so? No offense if you liked it that is."

I quietly giggled. "Yeah, I was used to being schooled at home. It's more quiet and you can focus more in the safety of your own home, you know?"

"Ah." Ulrich said. 

We continued to make small talk until we had reached the center of the campus, and that's when the tour officially began.

"Over there are the dorms," Ulrich pointed out to a large building. "There are separate ones for boys and girls, but since you're a day student, you don't need to worry about having a dorm." 

I observed my surroundings very thoroughly, making sure I knew where everything was at. 

"Over there's the cafeteria," Ulrich pointed to a smaller building. "C'mon, I'll take you to meet my friends."

I followed Ulrich into the caferteria, and once inside I saw many unfamiliar faces and noticed unfamiliar voices. 

"About time you got here!" complained a boy with spiky blonde hair with a single purple diamond in it. 

"Guys, this is Solana, Solana, these are my friends," Ulrich continued on, clearly ignoring the blonde kid's statement. 

"Jeremy," Ulrich pointed to a blonde kid with glasses. 

"Aelita," Ulrich pointed to her, whom I've already known longer than he's known to begin with, even if she didn't know who I was at the moment. 

"Yumi," Ulrich pointed to a Japanese girl with short black hair. 

"And Odd," Ulrich pointed to the same person who made the comment about showing up late. A sort of feeling started rising within me, but I just ignored it.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"How do you do?" Various greetings came to me.

"Heya." I waved. 

"So, Solana, how do you like Kadic so far?" Aelita asked.

"I've got to say, I like it so far." I replied. 

"Glad you like it," Odd smiled at me. 

"Has his hair always been like that?" I whispered to Ulrich, thinking that it was a bit strange that someone would spike up their hair like that. 

"Hey, I heard that." Odd commented. "And besides, it's natural."

"Oh."

"Hey, now that I think about it, Solana, you kind of look like a female version of Ulrich." Odd realized.

"Cut it out, Odd," Ulrich said to him.

"Hey, maybe during lunch, we can take you for a tour of the rest of the school." Aelita offered. 

"Sure, I'd like that." I honestly replied.

Then the school bell wrung. "Hey, Solana, who do you have first?" Ulrich asked me. 

"Mrs. Meyer." I responded, looking at the school schedule that was given to me.

"That's good. Me, Odd, and Jeremy have her class, too. C'mon, let's go."

**LATER THAT DAY:**

So far, I'm enjoying all of my classes. I have most of my classes with Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita, so it's a good thing they're around. During lunch, they've given me the final round up of the tour, from the library to the wreck room to the gym. I haven't been here for a full day, and already I feel accepted here. 

The group had also introduced me to some other people, such as William Dunbar, Sissi Delmas, and Jim Morales.

Then the bell wrung for the day students to go home. While I was walking to Giselle's house, one of Ulrich's friends must have noticed me. 

"Hey, Solana."

"Hey, Yumi." I replied. "You walking home as well?"

"Yeah," Yumi said. "Where do live exactly, anyway?"

"Over by the forest," I pointed to my new house. "It's the one with the green fence."

"Hey, you live on the same street as me," Yumi noticed, and pointed to her house, which was a fine yellow with various plants to add to the decoration. "Maybe we can walk to school or back home together sometime this week."

"Yeah, we should." I agreed to Yumi's idea. 

"Well, I gotta go. See ya later, Solana." Yumi waved back, which I exchanged with a wave from me. 

When I got back to Giselle's place, Alu and Micki were excited to see me back home. I saw no sign of Giselle, only a note on the dining room table:

_Solana, _

_Won't be back from work until 9:45. Had to work an extra shift today. Be sure to take care of the dogs. There's some pasta in the microwave if you get hungry. _

_Giselle. _

After I took care of the dogs, I put down my things in my room. I had a math assignment that was almost completed, but I could take care of it later. I had to take care of something bigger: XANA. 

I traveled down the twisted roads which eventually led to an abandoned factory. This is the place. 

I then made my way towards three ropes, which acted as the way down since the stairs were missing. I then swung my way down with the rope in the middle and made it safely to the ground.

Then I walked towards the elevator, and punched some numbers, hoping that one of the combinations I tried would lead me down to the supercomputer. Sure enough, the elevator started going down after the second combo I tried. 

The elevator led me down to the supercomputer. It was off, but XANA wasn't dead, unlike the dark room.

I walked toward the computer, and turned it on. Massive rays of light escaped from the device as it was turned on. The area around me was lighter. 

I then climbed up a ladder which lead me to the lab. I then took a seat on the chair facing the computer interface. I turned that on as well, and the holomap of Lyoko turned on as well.

"I know you're still alive, XANA." I said. "You're alive…."


	4. Episode 1, Part 2: Enter Solana

Episode 1, Part 2: Enter Solana

_Solana? Solana? Solana, are you there? Solana? Solana?_

I woke up with a startled, but hushed, yelp at 7:04 am. I dreamed that my mother was calling me again. I know she's out there on Xanadu, I just don't know where yet. I got up and looked at the picture of my mother, Olivia Valentina Stern. Maiden name: Zaitsev. "Don't worry, mom," I said while holding the picture. "I'll get you back soon. I promise."

I decided to walk to Kadic today, seeing as though it's a relatively nice day out today. There were much fewer students here than yesterday, but I just shrugged this off and went to the cafeteria.

When I walked in, I couldn't help but overhear the group's conversation. "I also saw a girl in the dream, also. She too was calling out my name. She also looked just like me." It was Aelita's voice. Wait… she couldn't have possibly been talking about Kai, could she? Maybe Kai was trying to contact Aelita. Without thinking, I said, "Whoa, freaky."

The others at the table started to look at me, which started to make me feel embarrassed. "Sorry for eavesdropping, guys."

"Oh no, your not doing so at all." Aelita reassured.

_That's a relief, _I thought.

"So," I sat down next to Ulrich. "What was it you were talking about anyway? A nightmare or something?"

The table was silent for a little while. But who could blame them? They probably couldn't say anything because they might tell me about XANA.

"I saw a girl in my dream," Aelita spoke out. "She looked exactly like me, and she was calling out my name."

I felt my eyes widen. It definitely was Kai who was trying to contact her. She was probably in danger somewhere on Lyoko.

"Maybe it's a sort of a twin telepathy thing." Odd tried to predict. "Maybe this chick in your dream might be your sister."

"Yeah, then again it just might be something you saw is all. Or maybe it was another one of Odd's horror stories." Jeremy turned his face to Odd with a dead serious look on his face.

"Who? Me? Why, out of all people do you decide to pick on me for the cause? I would never think of doing that to Aelita!"

"Keep speaking for yourself, Odd." Jeremy sighed.

For a strange reason, I felt like defending Odd in his case. Not only was he right, but whenever I was around him, things just felt instantly right for some unknown explanation. But I didn't and decided to keep silent.

"Aelita, whatever you saw in that dream might not even be real at all."

"Yeah, maybe it's your gut trying to tell you something." I decided to speak up. "Like your conscious is trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret."

"Thanks , guys." Aelita thanked every one of us for the advice.

Then, the school bell started to ring.

"Hey, Aelita?" I asked when we were out of the cafeteria.

"Yes?" Aelita said.

I was going to ask if she might have known who the girl in her dream was, but I backed out at the last minute.

"Uhm… never mind, it's not important right now." And with that said, I left for Mrs. Meyer's class.

**LATER:**

"I don't believe this! A C+ on that math test? I thought for sure I'd get it!" Odd complained as he waved his math test in each of our faces..

"Chill out, Odd," I said.

"Yeah, maybe if you would have-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, 'studied more'. Ugh." Odd cut off Jeremy in an annoyed voice. "Mrs. Meyer has something against me, I can tell."

"She does not." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, you just get on her nerves is all." Jeremy responded to Ulrich's comment. I secretly giggled at the humorous remark.

But then, I couldn't help but notice something: there were less students than there were when I came here in the morning. The whole campus was just like a ghost town now.

"Hey, why's the school so empty?" Yumi wondered.

"Hey, now that you mention it, we seem to be the only few students here." I said, looking around.

"We' red everyone go?" Odd asked, then looked behind him. "And where's Aelita?"

Wait, were was Aelita? I looked around harder. No sign of her anywhere. Both mine and the other's faces were in shock.

I could tell that they were thinking about XANA at this point. The group all looked at each other, then back at me.

"Solana," Yumi came up to me. "Can you keep a secret?"

I knew it.

"Yumi, what are you doing?" Ulrich said in an obviously hushed voice.

"Ulrich, we have to consider the fact that XANA has come back. And besides, she's going to end up finding out anyway."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ulrich," I came up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Whatever's happening right now, I trust you. And I'll help in any way I'm able to. Now, in response to your question, Yumi: yes, I can keep a secret."

"Good," Jeremy said. "Then come with us." I then proceeded to follow the others to the factory.

**LATER:**

"So, what you're saying is that XANA is going after Aelita right now?" I asked, pretending to gather as much information as I could, which I already knew about Lyoko to begin with, so all in all, it really didn't surprise me.

"Yeah, and she's on Lyoko right now as we speak," Odd said while running.

We all then climbed up the ladder which lead to the factory enterance. "Guys, looks like we have company." Ulrich observed the surroundings and pointed to two beings. But they weren't beings. They were polymorphic specters.

"What do we do about those guys?" I wondered.

"I'll distract them while you guys head for the factory," Ulrich said while getting ready to fight.

"But Ulrich, what about you?" I said, very scared. It's a relapse from the past: just like my mother's fate.

"I'll be fine. Just get to the factory."

I felt my eyes widen and water a little, but I nodded and followed the others through one end of the enterance, while Ulrich distracted the specters while waving his arms around. I turned around quickly to see him fighting the specters. That made me even more scared.

Odd, and Yumi quickly made their way down to the scanner room with Solana following them from behind while Jeremy made his way to the lab.

"Solana, get in one of the scanners." Yumi instructed. I then entered the one on the left.

I then felt the scanner doors close in front of me. Then, rays of light traveled upward along with my body and hair. Then, a bright flash of light.

**ON LYOKO:**

I then felt my body cooling, then dropping to the ground. Thankfully, I had managed to land feet first. I then looked around at my surroundings: blue as far as the eye could see.

I then looked at my outfit: a miko type outfit consisting of mainly white, red, and blue. I also noticed that my hair was shorter. Normally on earth, my hair is down to the middle of my back. But here, it was short and down to the middle of my shoulders. There was also a ring on my right hand. _Maybe this will be of use to me someday._

"Man, this place brings back memories," Odd said. I looked at him and noticed that he was essentially a purple cat. He was wearing a full body suit with highlights on them. He also had cat ears in addition to his human ones, face markings, and, to complete the cat motif, he had only four fingers and claws. The feeling inside me earlier started getting more intense, so I looked away before he could notice.

"Odd, you can reminisce all you want later, right now we have to find Aelita." Yumi said seriously, obviously acting like the leader in this situation. I looked at her, and she looked like a techno Japanese geisha. She was wearing a form-fitting pink and purple body suit with flowered shoulder pads with a yellow sash.

She also had weird pill shaped objects above her eyebrows.

"Alright, the activated tower is 190 degrees northwest." a voice said.

"Huh?" I looked around. To see where the voice was coming from. "What was that?"

"That was Jeremy," Odd explained. "We'll explain everything to you later, Sol."

Sol? Since when did he start calling me Sol all of a sudden?

We then ran toward their given destination, and we managed to find Aelita, but she was swamped with XANA's monsters.

"Huh, that's strange, Creepers in the Ice Sector." Odd mumbled.

"Aelita!" I pointed.

"Solana, you take care of Aelita, we'll take care of the monsters." Yumi instructed while taking out her metal fans.

"Alright," I said before taking off.

I then managed to find Aelita hiding behind a glacier. Her outfit consisted of a pink form-fitting suit. She also had elf like ears with one small earring dangling on her left ear.

"Aelita, are you alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she said. "All I have to do is deactivate the tower."

"Let's look for an opening first," I instructed, looking around at the surroundings.

I then discovered that more monsters were starting to go down.

"Okay, let's go." We moved forward.

But as we started heading for the tower, I noticed behind me that a Krabe was getting ready to aim at Aelita.

"Aelita, watch out!" I called out, pushing her out of the way, thus having myself take the two hits.

"Solana, you just lost 80 life points. One more shot, and it's over!" Jeremy said.

I groaned in pain and put my hand to her stomach. Usually to me, we got around 2 to 300 life points. This is definitely not like Xanadu at all.

"Solana, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Aelita. Just make your way to the- Ahh!"

**BACK TO EARTH:**

I felt myself falling back down, only this time, I was back in the scanner room. I was back on Earth. But wait.. What about Ulrich?

Once up, I quickly got up the stairs and noticed that the fight between the specters and Ulrich had started further below the ground. I then noticed Ulrich lying unconscious, with specters from every angle getting closer to him.

"Ulrich!" I called out. No, not again. I'm not going to let this happen. Then I began fighting as many specters as I could, hurling every punch and kick I knew to my knowledge. But then, I felt a volt of electricity coming from behind, and soon, I was down on the ground, fearing the worst. I then started to black out…

**RETURN TO THE PAST:**

I was back to today. I guess a Return to The Past must have occurred while me and Ulrich were unconscious. All of the students were back, too, which was a relief.

We all sat together at the same spot we were originally. Then they explained to me more about how Lyoko works, and I was eating it up.

We then noticed William and Sissi at the end of the cafeteria. William waved to us, and me and the others waved back.

"Should we put him back in the group?" Aelita asked.

"Not right at the moment," Jeremy then turned to me. "But Solana, since you've been entered into the super calculator, you've now become one of us."

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, but we'll have to give you a fighting tutorial on Lyoko first, so you can fully figure out what your abilities are." Jeremy explained. "That is, if your cousin will let you."

The others and I then turned to Ulrich. "Okay, fine. She can stay."

The school bell wrung to go to class.

"Ulrich?" I called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." I said.

"No problem."

We then both exchanged smiles before heading to class.


End file.
